Open The Past, Present, and Future
by ChristinaDeath666
Summary: Noodle has been gone for 4 months and the band is ready to move on. They decide to get a new guitarist, but what happens when Noodle finally comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Angel was getting ready to go to Kong. She met them at a guitar shop when she was playing her guitar on her break. They had decided that it was time to move on and get a new guitarist. Angel got into her black hummer and drove to Kong with all of her belongings. She got to Kong and noticed Murdoc standing at the gates. " Hey Murdoc" Angel said " 'Ello Angel" " call me Angie, I really don't like my name" " Ok, well, come inside, we're practicing" Murdoc said. Angel, drove her hummer into the carpark and saw 2D standing there. " Hey 2D" Angel said. " 'Ello Angel" " Call me Angie" " 'k Angie" she smiled at him and met up with Russel on the stairs. Too be very honest, she didn't like the idea of taking Noodle's place, she felt guilty, she was a 27 year old girl, and respected Noodle because she was an amazing guitarist. Russel told her that she was going to stay in Noodle's old room and Angel felt like her heart would explode from all the guilt. " are you sure?" " yeah, Noodle's not here anymore so you can stay in her room" he said. None of the guys knew about Angel's past, she was a vampire, she was psychic , and she knew that Noodle wasn't truly gone. ' She'll come back, and then all hell will break loose when she finds out she's replaced' Angel thought to herself. She went into Noodle's old room and unpacked everything from the boxes. She didn't paint the room or put posters up because this was Noodle's room, and she would not change a thing without her permission, but to the band, she was dead. Angel made the room look like her old room and smiled. The room consisted of her bed in one corner, her dresser next to it, her stereo on the other side of the bed, her guitar next to the dresser, and her clothes in the closet. Angel put on her black trench coat over her black tank top with a black fishnet shirt over it, she wore her black bondage skirt with black and white striped stockings with her black combat boots and went out into the rain. ' It's ironic how it is never sunny in this place, but when Noodle was here, the sun seemed to try to shine, and now after Noodle left, it is gloomy and it rains constantly' Angel thought to herself ' come back Noodle, the guys aren't the same without you'. Angel went back inside to find Russel, 2D, and Murdoc waiting for her so that they can practice. All of a sudden Cortez flew over and sat on Angel's shoulder. " Hey Cortez" Angel said to the raven. " 'Ey, how'd you know his name?" Murdoc said " Internet" Angel said simply. She got her guitar and started to play Avenged Sevenfold's 'Unholy Confessions' and while she was playing, she started singing :

"I'll try," she said as he walked away.  
"Try not to lose you."  
Two vibrant hearts could change.  
Nothing tears the being more than deception,  
unmasked fear.  
"I'll be here waiting" tested and secure.

Nothing hurts my world,  
just affects the ones around me  
When sin's deep in my blood,  
you'll be the one to fall.

"I wish I could be the one,  
the one who won't care at all  
But being the one on the stand,  
I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.  
When time soaked with blood turns its back,  
I know it's hard to fall.  
Confided in me was your heart  
I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."

Nothing will last in this life,  
our time is spent constructing,  
now you're perfecting a world... meant to sin.  
Constrict your hands around me,  
squeeze till I cannot breathe,  
this air tastes dead inside me,  
contribute to our plague.  
Break all your promises,  
tear down this steadfast wall,  
restraints are useless here,  
tasting salvation's near.

Nothing hurts my world,  
just affects the ones around me  
When sin's deep in my blood,  
you'll be the one to fall.

"I wish I could be the one,  
the one who won't care at all  
But being the one on the stand,  
I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.  
When time soaked with blood turns its back,  
I know it's hard to fall.  
Confided in me was your heart  
I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."

After she stopped playing she had Murdoc, Russel, and 2D staring at her with their mouths wide open. " What?" " Your awesome!" said 2D. " Thanks" Angel said . " Well why are standing around for? Lets practice" Murdoc yelled. The guys started the intro to El Manana and Angel jumped in knowing the song. Halfway through it, the guys stopped and Angel knew why, Noodle. Angel had dismissed herself to go to Noodle's room, now her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel woke up the next morning to screaming. " What's going on?" Angel said sleepily. " You are in MY room" said a voice with an accent. " wait a minute, Noodle?" " You know my name?" the voice said. Angel sat up and saw Noodle, alive, but bruised badly. Her black and white stripped shirt was torn in many places, her brown shorts had ten holes in them, and her shoes, were missing. " WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DI D YOU GET HERE!" " I guess I should tell you then" "TELL ME WHAT? THAT YOU HAVE INTRUDED INTO MY ROOM, THAT YOU'VE SNUCK INTO KONG, AND THAT YOU'RE PROBABLY ONE OF MURDOC'S GROUPIES WHO HAS NO RIGHT IN MY ROOM!" " calm down, I'm not here to cause a fight, I promise. Give me a chance to prove it too you, and keep your voice down, the guys are sleeping because they're extremely tired." Noodle just stared at me like I was Cerberus. " How about you sit down and I'll tell you the reason I am here. My name is Angel, but I prefer to be called Angie. The band decided that you were dead, and wouldn't come back so after 4 months they decided to replace you in the band. They chose me and let me have your room, but seeing as you are here, you can have your place back in the band and you can have your room back. I felt really guilty about taking your place" Angel said. Noodle just smiled and hugged her. " How about you stay in my room with me? You are more then welcome here, seeing as you told me the whole story , and I know when people are lying and you weren't lying." Noodle said smiling. " They never forgot you , you know" Angel said " They told me that nothing and no one could take your place in their hearts". Noodle smiled but winced in pain. " Let me help you Noodle" Angel said. " How do you expect to do that?" " I have these powers, I am a vampire and I can heal you if you want me to" " could you?" " yes, now lay down" Angel healed Noodle's wounds and then helped her up. " Now why don't you go alert the band that your back and I'll put your stuff back the way you had it in your room" " Thank you, Angie-san". With that Noodle ran out of the room and went to each of the band member's rooms. Angel went out of the room to hear all the members yell in delight to have their little sister back. Angel went into the kitchen to see Russel, 2D and even Murdoc smiling. Noodle just felt happy to be back with her family. "Angie-san, I've spoke with the band, they told me the same story you told me, and Murdoc has decided to let you stay and to let you do back-up guitar for the band!" " Really?" " Yes" " Thank you, all of you." " Don't mention it Angie-san, Murdoc-san said it would be a pleasure to have you here" Noodle said smiling. " Noodle told us that you are a vampire?" " Yes, I am. I don't remember my parents, and I've gone from foster family to foster family. All I know, is that I have these psychic and healing powers" Angie said truthfully. " There's no way you're a vampire" Murdoc said " Yea and there's no way you could have created a band with both hands behind your back" Angie said with so much venom in her words, that the others felt like flinching. Before Murdoc could make a come back, Angel left the kitchen with Noodle following her. " Hey Angie-san, don't take Murdoc seriously" " Don't worry, I won't. Hey you want to play a video game?" " yes what video game?" " do you mind if we play Pokemon Stadium 2? I'm kinda in the mood to play that game to numb my mind" " Yes, sure, I love that game!" Angel just smiled and went into Noodle and her room.

5 Hours later

" Hey no fair Angie-san, you know my Houndoom is weak against water!" Noodle said laughing. " Tough luck Noodle, its not my fault Murdoc is stronger" Angel said. At that moment Murdoc, Russel , and 2D came in to see what was going on. " You named a poke- whatever its called, after me?" Murdoc said annoyed. Angel turned around and said simply " Yes" and then faced the television again. "Hey Noodle, do you mind if we play The Sims, that way we all can play?" " no not at all" Noodle said getting up and taking the three extra controllers and plugged them in and changed the game. Everyone made up their own characters and then started the game. Angel had her character constantly flirt with Murdoc's just to annoy him, which she had succeeded. " WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" " No because its annoying you". Murdoc just growled and then went to 2D's character and intimidated him to no end. Angel made her character sneak into Murdoc's character's room and had changed the inverted cross to a regular cross and had alternated everything while Murdoc left the room to use the bathroom. " What's his problem? Did he not get laid yet this week?" " Try him not getting laid for 4 months" " Damn, that's a long time" " Yea tell me about it". Both Angel and Russel had shut up because Murdoc came back in. After a few more hours of playing games, Angel decided to treat the band to some pizza. " It's my way of thanking you, for letting me into the band, for giving me a place to stay, for being my friends even thought I've known you for a day, and to celebrate Noodle's return" Angel said smiling while Noodle laughed. " You don't have to do this Angie- san" " I know, but I WANT to" Angel said smiling. Everyone ordered everything they wanted and Angel couldn't help but notice Murdoc staring at her constantly. " What is your problem Murdoc? Can't you leave me alone so that I don't have to look at your ugly green face again?" Angel said spitting so much venom in her words, that she could've sworn that Murdoc flinched. "Good job Angie, you told Murdoc off, its good to know that someone can hold their own against him" Russel said smiling. " I don't take crap from anyone, especially the supposed 'leader' of the Gorillaz" Angel said nicely. " So do you have a religion Angie-san?" Noodle asked. " Actually, no I don't. I'm an Atheist." "So you don't believe in God or Satan?" " No Noodle, I don't, but apparently Murdoc worships Satan" " How'd you figure that one out?" Murdoc interrupted. " By the inverted cross on your shirt that's how." Angie said apparently getting angrier by the second at Murdoc. " Well if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go to bed now, Noodle, seeing as it is your room, you can play video games all you want, I'm a heavy sleeper so don't worry about waking me up" Angel said watching Noodle's face light up at the mention of video games. Angel laughed and walked to Noodle's room with Noodle on her trail. Angel opened the door to Noodle's room when a monkey ran out of the room. " MIKE!" Noodle exclaimed happily. " I take it he's yours?" Angel said laughing. " Yep, he's mine, he says you're cool and that he thanks you for healing me" " Tell him no problem" Angel said walking into the room and getting changed in black pajama pants and a black tank top. " Good night Noodle" " Good night Angie-san". Angel went to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep until Noodle started screaming at 3:30 in the morning. 

"Noodle, wake up Noodle" Angel said trying her best to wake up a screaming Noodle. After 20 minutes of trying Noodle woke up. " Noodle, what's wrong?" " I saw that day, the day I got shot out of the sky on my floating windmill island. It was so horrible, I thought I was going to die." " It's ok Noodle, you're safe now, don't worry, the guys won't let anything happen to you, and neither will I." Angel said comforting Noodle. " Thank you Angie-san" " Anytime Noodle, now go back to sleep." " I can't, I'm to scared" "I'll sing you a song that my mother used to sing to me as a child, it's the only song I can remember her singing to me" " ok thank you". Angel started singing 'Once Upon A December' to Noodle :

Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember  
And a song , someone sings, once upon December  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

Far away , long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

Far away , long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it used to remember  
And a song, someone sings  
Once upon a December

Angel stopped singing to see that Noodle was asleep peacefully. Angel smiled and tucked her in and walked to the kitchen. " I heard you singing to Noodle". Angel turned to see 2D sitting there with a smile on his face. " It was a song that my mother sung to me so that I could sleep at night" " It's very pretty" " yes I know" " you sing beautifully" " thank you. Why, might I ask, are you up so early?" " I heard Noodle screaming" " Oh, well, no worries, she's calm now" " That's good". Angel nodded and walked out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise. " I thought vampires hated the sunlight?" " I've learned to manipulate the light so that I don't burn" Angel said smiling. At that moment Russel walked in to get food. " D, I hope you told Angie that she's staying here with Murdoc all day" " I fo'got". Russ just laughed and explained to Angie the plan. " Look I'm sorry we're sticking you here with Murdoc all day, but D and I want to hang out with Noodle without Murdoc making rude comments and stuff like that" " Hey its no big deal, I can deal with him" Angel said. Sadly though, Murdoc did NOT like that idea one bit. " THERE IS NO WAY IN SATAN'S HELL I'M STAYING HERE WITH THAT THING!" Murdoc's screams could be heard from the carpark. Murdoc and Russel walked in. " Murdoc, I just want to let you know, that I'm not looking forward to this one bit, so how about we stay out of each other's way, ok?" " sounds good to me" Murdoc said. Angel just sighed and went into the living room to play Devil May Cry 3, to her, it was a way to relive stress. After 20 minutes of playing, Murdoc came into the room to find out what she was doing. " I thought we agreed to leave each other alone?" " we did, but I wanted to see what it is that you are playing" "well in that case, sit down and watch me play Devil May Cry 3" Angel said never taking her eyes off the television. Angel could tell Murdoc was enjoying watching the game, so she decided to let him play. " All you need to do, is kill the demons and get those red things, they help you increase abilities and buy items" Angel said making sure Murdoc was paying attention. " Angie-san, we're leaving. Will you be alright here with Murdoc-san?" " Yes Noodle, I'll be fine, don't worry, now go have fun with the 2D and Russel." Angel said smiling. Noodle just nodded and ran to 2D and Russel, who smiled and waved good-bye to Angel and Murdoc. Angel sat and watched Murdoc play, he was really good, considering he just played it today. " I'm going to go get something to drink, you want anything?" " no ". Angel just smiled and walked into the kitchen and got something to drink for her and Murdoc. They seemed to be getting along when 2D, Russel, and Noodle came back, which was good because it assured them that the place hadn't been blown up or that one of them hadn't been killed. " No Murdoc don't use Cerberus on this thing!" " will ya shut the 'ell up? I know what I'm doing!" Noodle laughed at the scene before her. "You know, you remind me of a mix of Dante and his brother Vergil" " Oh really now?" " yes, you're a cocky, arrogant , man and your also very cold and distant to people!" . Noodle just burst out laughing and agreed with what Angel had told Murdoc. " Ah, to 'ell with ya Angel" " I told you not to call me that". 2D and Russ just grabbed Noodle and took her to 2D's room so that she didn't have to witness the fight that would evidently take place. Angel just decided it was best that she left, seeing as she had enough with Murdoc's hostile attitude , so she left Kong in her hummer, but leaving her stuff at Kong and her cell number, so that they thought she would come back or call her. The truth was, she didn't know if she was going to come back, but she wouldn't mind talking to them again.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Year later  
Angel was working at a record store when a man with black hair and a girl with purple hair walked in. " Hi can I help you? My name's Angie" " Hi I'm Noodle and this is Murdoc-san, I was wondering if you had Angels and Airwaves – We Don't Need To Whisper in stock?" " why yes we do. its right over here so follow me" Angel said. "You haven't changed Angie-san" said Noodle. " Yes, I know, I'm sorry I left, but I needed to get away from Murdoc" " why?" " his attitude was too much for me to handle. I'll come back, if you want me too, and if Murdoc allows it" " I want you to come back Angie-san, and I know Murdoc will allow it, please come back" Noodle pleaded with her. " Alright, I'll come back to Kong." "YAY, I never touched anything in our room, everything is exactly like how it was last year" Noodle said excitedly. Angel laughed and walked over to wear Murdoc was. " how have you been Murdoc?" " Who the bloody 'ell are you?" " What you can't remember the girl who took Noodles' place until she came back?". Angel noticed how fast Murdoc turned around to face her. " My Satan, it is you." " Yep, it is I" " WHERE IN BLOODY 'ELL 'AVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST UP AND LEAVE THE BAND!" " For a second, I actually thought you truly missed me. Oh and by the way, I'm moving back in" " Like 'ell you are!" " MURDOC-SAN! I told her that it was ok, now stop being rude". Angel and Murdoc looked at Noodle who looked like she was ready to kick someone's ass. " Hey Noodle, who come for a whole year you never called me?" " you left your number just in case we wanted to talk to you?" " yeah" " we never found it". Noodle and Angel looked at Murdoc who just acted like he was innocent. " MURDOC, WHY DID YOU GET RID OF THE NUMBER!" " BECAUSE YOU UP AND LEFT US!". Murdoc didn't say anymore to Angel or Noodle because he wound up getting a fist to the face from Angel. " How does it feel to be hit? Now you know what poor 2D has to put up from you, do you care? Apparently not". Angel just got into her hummer with Noodle and Murdoc and drove to Kong, silently. Angel walked into Kong and saw 2D and Russ watching television. " So how have you two guys been?" " ANGIE!". They both turned around to see that Angel was standing there with Murdoc and Noodle behind her. " 'Ow 'ave you been doing Angie?" " I've been doing great. How about you guys?" " we've been good, Murdoc's still as grumpy as he was a year ago" " so I've noticed". Angie spent 5 hours catching up with the band when she saw Murdoc leave. ' I wonder what's up with him?'. " If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go talk to Murdoc, he seems a little more distant than he usually is". Everyone was shocked to hear her say that, but they just smiled as she left the room. " Her and Muds, they're a lot alike" Noodle said. " yea I know, its funny how they act like enemies, when we all see that they are good enough friends." " I don't fink we should say that they are friends" " and why not?" " I don't know."

Angel made her way to the carpark and to Murdoc's Winnebago. ' lets hope this goes over well' Angel thought to herself. She finally made it to the Winnebago and knocked on the door. " Who the 'ell is it?" " It's Angel". The door to the Winnebago opened up to show Murdoc fully clothed. " Yes what is it?" " Can I come in?". Murdoc was shocked by her kindness to him, but let her in. " What's wrong?" " huh?" " what's wrong Murdoc? You've gotten more distant than the last time I saw you. You barely talk to anyone, and you fight with me all the time." " nothing's wrong" " yea sure, you've forgotten that I'm a vampire and that I'm also psychic. You are lying to me." " so what if I am?" " I knew this conversation wouldn't go anywhere" said Angel as she sighed and sat on the couch in the front of the Winnebago. Angel started to absentmindedly sing 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold:  
**_Seize the day  
Or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here  
Too many people to ache over_**

I see my visions burn, I feel my memories fade with time

_**But I'm to young to worry, the streets we traveled will on undergo our same lost past  
I found you here now please just stay for awhile I can move on with you around  
I hand my mortal life but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you till our time is done  
But I don't want to leave you  
I see my visions burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm to young to worry, the streets we traveled on will undergo our same lost past  
A melody, a memory, or just one picture**_

Seize the day  
Or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here  
Too many people to ache over  
Trials in life questions of us existing here  
Don't want to die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real

So what if I never hold you?  
Or kiss you lips again?  
So I never want to leave you , and the memories of us to see  
I beg don't leave me 

**_Seize the day  
Or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here  
Too many people to ache over  
Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
Don't want to die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real  
_**

**_Silence you've lost me  
No chance for one more day  
_**  
" What song is that?" came Murdoc's reply to her singing. " It's 'Seize The Day' by Avenged Sevenfold". " you sang very well" " thank you" said Angel blushing. Murdoc and Angel became friends that day, which came as a pleasant surprise to the band. Angel and Noodle have also become closer ever since the day Noodle returned. Noodle didn't like Angel to begin with, Noodle thought Angel was replacing her in the hearts of her band members, but when 2D told Noodle that that wasn't the case, she decided to get to know Angel. 

One morning, Angel noticed it was snowing and for some reason, she felt lonely and gloomy. She decided to go out on the balcony and watch the snow fall. She put on her black Misfits sweatshirt over her black Avenged Sevenfold tank top and put on black bondage pants over her black boxers. Angel sat on the railing on the balcony and watched the snow fall on the landfill. She loved days like this even though she felt lonely and gloomy today. A song that she could relate to popped into her head , and she started to sing it. It was Linkin Park – My December ( not the remix version):

_**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear**_

_**This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December**_

_**This is me alone**_

And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed

_**Take back all the things I've said to you to make you feel like that  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed**_

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
Too have someone to come home to

This my December  
These are my snow covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  


_**And I just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
Take back all the things I've said to you to make you feel like that**_

_**Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed**_

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
Too have someone to come home to

_**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear**_

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
Too have someone to come home to

Angel stopped singing when she noticed Noodle next to her. " What song was that?" she asked. " It was Linkin Park- My December. It's a song that I always relate to" " why? The song sounded so sad." " that's kind of how I feel right now, like I missed something and I don't know what it is." " aw don't worry Angie-san, you will always have me, 2D-san, Russel-san, and Murdoc-san beside you." Noodle said smiling. Angel gave Noodle a hug and sent her inside so that she didn't get a cold. A few minutes later Angel walked back inside to find the band up and dressed. " What's the occasion?" Angel asked. " We're going shopping for the holidays". Angel just laughed. ' this is going to be a LONG day' she thought to herself. " Hey guys, get in the car, I'll drive" Angel said eager to drive again. The band just smiled and jumped into the car. " Ok where to first?" Noodle asked as soon as the entered the mall. " Hot Topic, but first, Noodle and Murdoc come with me. Russel and 2D you go with each other. Call my cell when your done" Angel said while the rest of them nodded their heads.

At Hot Topic  
Noodle was amazed by the numerous stuff they had there. She ran around picking up a bunch of clothes and tried them on, loving each and every choice. Angel and Murdoc just laughed at her child like behavior. " Hey Noodle, do you like this shirt?" asked Angel holding up a shirt with a blue fairy on it." I LOVE THAT SHIRT!" Noodle screamed. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "Noodle, I'll buy it for you seeing as you like it. Plus you need more clothes." Angel said smiling " oh and Murdoc, GET AWAY FROM THE UNDERWEAR SECTION!". Noodle just laughed and thanked Angel for the clothes she had bought her. " Noodle, what do you want for Christmas?" " I thought you already bought me my gifts?" " I did, but I'm getting you something that you need to wait until Christmas to have" " oh ok, well, I guess anything you think I would like". Angel told Murdoc to watch Noodle for a second and ran to the nearest Build a Bear workshop. Angel had made two stuffed monkeys for Noodle, one that looked like her and the other looked like Mike. ' I hope she likes these' Angel thought. Meanwhile with Noodle and Murdoc, they had stayed in Hot Topic buying everything in sight that they knew Angel would like. After they left the store, they headed to FYE to buy her favorite movies and cd's. Murdoc decided that they go find Angel and Noodle just smiled and agreed. " Now where in bloody 'ell is she?" " THERE SHE IS!" Noodle screamed. Angel had walked up to them and laughed at how happy one of them was and how pissed off the other was. " Sorry Muds, you need to stay with her for a little longer" was all that Angel said before walking away. After hours of searching, she found the store she was looking for, a Satanist shop called Tainted Soul. ' this shop is right up Murdoc's ally' Angel thought walking in. She looked around and noticed a lot of cool stuff. Angel bought almost everything in sight for Murdoc and also got him another inverted cross necklace, but this one had his name on it and an inverted pentagram in the middle of the cross. She took the bags and walked out of the store and found Murdoc and Noodle. " ready to go?" " yes, now go call dullard and fat ass" Murdoc said tiredly. Angle called them and told them that they would wait in the hummer. After 2D and Russ arrived with what appeared to be 27 bags each, they drove back to Kong. Angel spent 4 hours wrapping up all the gifts that she had bought for 2D, Murdoc, Russ, and Noodle. She glanced at the calendar after setting the presents under the tree, tomorrow was Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel woke up to the sound of Noodle rushing to the door. " wake up Angie-san, its Christmas!" . Angel just groaned and then got up. She followed Noodle to the living room where Russ, 2D, and Murdoc were sitting. Angel walked over to where Murdoc was sitting and sat down. " Morning guys" " morning Angie". Angel gave each of the band members their gifts while they gave Angel her gifts. She let Noodle open her gifts first. " O MY GOD! I love these monkeys! Thank you Angie-san!" Noodle exclaimed. Noodle opened all the rest of her presents and thanked Angel for all of them. Next it was Russel's turn. He opened the 20 presents Angel got him and thanked her. Then it was 2D's turn. He loved all the zombie stuff Angel bought him and thanked her for the gifts. Finally it was Murdoc's turn. He opened each of his presents, gaping at all of them. " Where did you find all this stuff?" " in a Satanist shop called Tainted Soul at the mall." " this is amazing! I love the necklace you got me" " good I'm glad". Murdoc just smiled, a true smile, and handed Angel a gift. She opened it and found the Misfits sweatshirt she wanted, a Misfits belt and belt buckle, and a pair of Misfits converse. " Thank you Murdoc." She did the one thing that surprised everyone, even herself, she gave Murdoc a hug. She let him go and blushed. " sorry Murdoc, I know you're not one to hug people." "Hey its alright." He said smiling. Everyone continued opening presents and after they were finished, Angel went to make breakfast. She made a buffet because she knew how much Russ could eat. " 'ey this is good" said 2D. " Yes it is Angie-san, thank you" came Noodle's reply to 2D's statement. Russel was too busy stuffing his face to answer, and Murdoc, well, he was too busy looking a certain someone sitting next to him. " 'ey Murdoc, why do you keep staring at Angie?" said 2D noticing that Murdoc was staring at Angel the whole time. Murdoc jus shot him a glare and got up and left the room. Angel ran after him to make sure he was alright. " Murdoc, are you ok?" " leave me the bloody 'ell alone" " no" . Murdoc turned to face Angel. " what did you say?" " I said No, I won't leave you alone. You're my friend and I know something is wrong, now why won't you tell me?" Murdoc sighed and told Angel to follow him to his Winnebago.

In the Winnebago  
" So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Angel said petting and feeding Cortez who was perched on her arm. " You said we were friends, is that all you think of me as?" " what do you mean Muds?" Murdoc just turned and looked at Angel. " Do you think of me as more than a friend?" " oh, um, I don't know Murdoc, I've had my heart broken four times and I can't handle being hurt again." " who hurt you?" "this guy Mike, he broke up with me because we were in different towns, this guy Izzy, he cheated on me, this guy Alfred, he used me because he was desperate for a girlfriend, and this guy Jimmy, he, well, became an asshole" Angel said softly like the words she had spoken had cut her heart. " I would never hurt you" " how can you say that when every night you have a new girl or two in your Winnebago?" Angel said sounding like she was going to cry. Murdoc however, stayed silent for a moment. After 10 seconds of silence, he grabbed Angel gently and kissed her. Angel was shocked and pushed Murdoc away. "I'm sorry" came Murdoc's reply. " Don't be, let me think about this" she said pointing to her and Murdoc " and then I'll give you my answer." She said. " I promised Noodle that I'd play Super Smash Bros. Melee with her, want to join us in the fight?" Angel said smiling. " sure" Murdoc said smiling. Murdoc and Angel made it to Noodles room and saw 2D sitting next to her, both of them with controllers in their hands. " Angie-san, we were waiting" Noodle said smiling. " Sorry about that, I brought Murdoc up to play, is that alright?" " yes of course". Angel smiled and grabbed the black controller, Murdoc grabbed the red controller. Noodle chose Adult Link, Murdoc chose Ganondorf, Angel chose Zelda, and 2D chose little Link. The battle was very interesting considering the characters chosen were from the same game series. 2D was the first to lose, then it was Murdoc, so that left a sudden death match with Noodle and Angel. After 30 minutes of fighting, the winner was announced as, Noodle. " Congratulations Noodle, I admit my defeat." Angel said laughing. " How about we play again?" Angel offered. " YES!" came Noodle's reply. Murdoc and 2D just looked at each other and laughed, but grabbed the controllers again. This time, Angel was the winner. They kept playing until Russ came in saying that they needed to go do an interview. Angel got up and walked with Noodle to their room. " Have fun at the interview Noodle" " What, you're not coming with us?" " I don't belong there" " Oh hush, you're coming and that's it". Noodle got dressed in her clothes that she had gotten from Hot Topic. Angel got dressed in her Misfits clothes that Murdoc got her. Noodle and Angel walked out of their room and found the band waiting for them. " Ready to go?" Angel asked. " Yes, let's go" Murdoc said. Angel got in the drivers seat , Murdoc next to her, 2D, Russ, and Noodle in the back seat. Angel put in Noodle's Angels and Airwaves – We Don't Need To Whisper cd and put on A Little's Enough and started singing ( A/N: yes I know I have Angel singing quite often, but its for a reason., and if you like Angels And Airwaves, I highly advise you to buy their cd, its awesome):  
**_When all is said and done,  
Will we still feel pain inside?  
Will the scars go away with night?  
Try to smile for the morning light  
It's like the best dream to have  
Where everything is not so bad  
Every tear is so alone  
Like God himself is coming home to say  
I, I can do anything if you want me here  
And I can fix anything if you'll let me near  
Where are those secrets now  
That you're too scared to tell  
I'll whisper them all aloud  
So you can hear yourself_**

I'm sorry I have to say it  
But you look like you're sad  
Your smile is gone  
I noticed it bad  
The cure is if let in just a little more love  
I promise you this, a little's enough

**_Green trees were the first sign  
The deepest blue, the clearest sky  
The silence came with the brightest eyes  
Like turning water into wine   
The children ran to see  
Their parents stood in disbelief  
And those who knew braced for the ride  
The earth itself then came alive to say  
I, I can do anything if you want me here  
And I can fix anything if you'll let me near  
Where are those secrets now,   
That you're too scared to tell  
I'll whisper them all aloud  
So you can hear yourself_**

I'm sorry I have to say it  
But you look like you're sad  
Your smile is gone  
I noticed it bad  
The cure is if let in just a little more love  
I promise you this, a little's enough

Angel stopped singing when she noticed the band looking at her. " that was beautiful Angie-san" Noodle said. " Thanks, I feel like I can relate to this song in some ways, and some of this song means something to me" Angel said parking in front of the building that they were doing the interview. They got out and noticed that they were a minute late so they ran to the room.

After the interview  
" I'm driving" Murdoc said. " Like hell you are" Angel said trying to get the keys from him. Murdoc ran to the hummer and started it. Angel just sighed and got into the passengers side. Murdoc started driving fine, until 10 minutes into the drive. He sped up and drove like a speed demon. Unfortunately, he didn't see the truck coming from the right and it crashed into the hummer, making it flip and injure everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

' ugh, where am I?' Angel thought to herself. She opened her eyes to a bright white room. After 10 minutes of adjusting to the room, she looked around the fairly large room. She let out a gasp when she saw 2D, Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle, in hospital beds. 2D was looking pretty beat up, the others had minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises compared to him. A nurse walked into the room.

" Ah good morning Miss Angel, I see you've noticed your friends". Angel nodded. " They will be fine, they just suffered minor injuries, except for the man with blue hair, he needs to stay here for 3 months to heal". ' the band is planning on touring in a week. What are we going to do?'. " The other three and you may leave in 2 days.". " Thank you, please take care of 2D, he's like my brother. How is Noodle?" " She suffered very minor injuries, she'll be fine". Angel smiled and sighed with relief. 

2 days later  
The band and Angel walked out of the hospital with heavy hearts, even Murdoc. " Will 2D-san be ok?" " yes Noodle, he'll be fine" Russel said trying to cheer up Noodle. " So who's going to sing now? We're going on tour in 3 days and now we have no singer" Murdoc said. " Angie-san can sing" came Noodle's reply. Everyone turned to look at Angel. " You want me to sing?" Angel said not believing it. " yes, you are an amazing singer, and now we need a singer" Russel said. "Ok, I'll sing for you guys, until 2D comes back" Angel said.

3 months later  
2D is out of the hospital and Murdoc has replaced Angel's hummer with a new black hummer. 2D stood outside of the hospital waiting to be picked up. " Hey 2D, get in" came Angel's voice. 2D smiled and walked to the car. " How are you feeling 2D?" Angel asked as he was getting in. "I've been doing a lot better. I saw the tour on the television , you did amazing" " thank you" " and I noticed how at every show you told the story and had everyone pray for me to get better" " I didn't want your fans to kill me for 'replacing' you." Angel said pulling into Kong.

Angel opened the door and walked inside to find Murdoc, she owed him an answer. She found him sitting in his Winnebago with the door open. " Hey" " 'ey" " what are you doing?" " thinking" " about?" " about how I almost killed the band, and you". He said the 'and you' part softly so that he couldn't hear it, but because of Angel's super hearing, she heard it.

" Don't worry, the band isn't mad, and neither am I. Though I'm surprised that you actually care about the well being of the band" Murdoc just grinned. Angel knew he could care less about them, except for Noodle, if anything were to happen to her, he would never live it down. Angel turned to Murdoc.

" You know how I said to give me time to think about us? Well" Angel didn't finish, she just pressed her lips to Murdoc's. Murdoc was shocked at first, but then he kissed back. 2D was walking to his room when he saw Murdoc and Angel making out. ' funny how different they are, and yet they're the same' 2D thought to himself walking into his room.

Angel walked upstairs with Murdoc laughing when she noticed someone she never thought she would see again, he once was her 'friend' but then treated her like a piece of trash, his name was Vergil. " What are you doing here?" Angel spat venomously. " What I can't visit a dear old friend?" " you betrayed me". Vergil just laughed. " Isn't he the guy from that game, Devil May Cry 3?" Murdoc asked. " Yes he is, but that game was based on the real people who look exactly the same as the characters in the game, with the same names." Angel said.

Vergil took out his blade. " Come with me Angel" " don't you EVER call me that again do you understand me?" Angel spat angrily. "Don't make me have to hurt your little boyfriend here. It would be a shame if his blood ruined my clothes and stained your pretty face" Vergil said calmly. Angel just stood in front of Murdoc. " Get. Out. Of. Here. Now!" she screamed at Vergil in vain.

Vergil just smirked and jammed his blade into her stomach. " What a shame, now no one can have you" he said cruelly then leaving. Murdoc ran over to Angel " Are you ok?" " yes I'm fine Muds, I knew this would happen, but I'd rather him hurt me than the ones I love." " what forced him to do this?" " he was once a friend, him and his brother Dante, but I started to date Vergil not realizing that he was possessive, abusive, and cruel. Dante tried to warn me, but I didn't listen, so he's tried to keep Vergil away from me ever since we broke up" Angel said.

Suddenly 2D, Noodle, and Russel ran into the room. " how'd you guys get here?" " Cortez came and got us" " We need to get you to the hospital right away" Noodle said worriedly.

They rushed Angel into the car. Murdoc drove fast as hell, but was more careful this time. ' She better be ok, I waited a week to find out how she felt about me and I can't just lose her like that' Murdoc thought as he finally pulled into the hospital parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

First off, I would like to say Thank you to those who reviewed and I apoligize for how long it takes me to upload some chapters.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Any Of The Gorillaz! Angel is the only character i own. For those who wonder about my characters, they're personalities are based off my friend's and the names and certain things are changed around. Angel in this case, was actually based off of a drawing of a gothic girl that i did but her personality is based off of a mix of my friends Kayla and Allie.

* * *

Murdoc ran into the hospital like his pants and his Winnebago were on fire. " I need help. My friend was stabbed and is bleeding pretty badly" he said to the receptionist. She got up and got a nurse to bring a stretcher to the Geep. 2D, Russel, and Noodle, helped place Angel on the stretcher. Murdoc just stared at her and hoped she'd be ok. They brought her into the emergency room to stitch up the wound. Murdoc was pacing around the waiting room while Noodle was trying not to cry, Russel was comforting Noodle, and 2D actually looked like he knew what was going on. " Yo man, will you stop the pacing? It's making me go crazy" Russel said.

Murdoc just sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. If he weren't a Satanist, he'd be praying to God to help Angel get through this alright, but he was so he just had to hope for the best. ' _Please don't take her away from me_. _The one thing that makes me truly happy, please do not take her' _Murdoc thought. Suddenly the doctor came out. " I am pleased to say that Miss. Angel will be just fine. It's a good thing you got her here when you did or else she would've died from blood loss." The doctor said smiling. Murdoc gave a sigh of relief and smiled, like truly smiled. " Can we go see 'er?" " Two at a time, she needs her rest. She's in room 27" said the doctor walking away.

"Noodle, luv, would you like to come in with me?" Murdoc said to the young Japanese girl. Noodle smiled and followed Murdoc to the room. Noodle opened the door and went inside with Murdoc following. " Angie-san, how are you feeling?" " eh, I could be better" Angel said trying to smile. Noodle laughed and made way for Murdoc to come in and left the room with a smirk.

" I'm so relieved you didn't die" Murdoc said moving a chair over to the bed. " It's going to take more than that to take me down" Angel said in an attempt to make her and Murdoc feel better. Murdoc help Angel's hand and gave her a warm smile. " Murdoc, you should smile more often" Angel said just as 2D walked into the room. " 'Ey, it's good to see you" he said smiling.

Murdoc left and let Russel come in. " Murdoc was really worried about you Angie" Russ said. Angel smiled and gave a small chuckle. " No really, 'e was" 2D said. After a few more minutes of talking to them, the nurse came in and told them they needed to leave so Angel could rest.

* * *

I apoligize for the shortness of the chapter but I'm tired and I just got over food poisioning. Review if you want, I'm not forcing you. 


	7. Chapter 7

Fast forward three weeks

" 'ey Angie, 'eres my pills?" 2D asked Angel who was sitting at the kitchen table reading _Through The Looking Glass_. " They're in the cabinet where they always are 2D" Angie said not looking up. 2D smiled then grabbed his pills and left. Noodle came in with a smile and Mike. " Angie-san, I wanted to know if you would like to play guitar with me. I'm really anxious to learn ' Unholy Confessions' by Avenged Sevenfold" Noodle said. " Sure Noodle. It's been a while since I played my guitar" Angel said standing up and walking with Noodle to their room. Through out Angel's stay with the Gorillaz, 2D and Russel were like brothers to her now, Noodle was like her little sister, and Murdoc, well, he hadn't changed but he and Angel got closer as the days went by.

"Angie-san, is something wrong?" Noodle said. " No , I'm fine, just thinking that's all" Angel said with a smile. Noodle and Angel started playing their guitars and Noodle caught on quickly to ' Unholy Confessions'. Suddenly the doorbell rang. " I'll get" came Russ's voice from down the hall. After a few minutes of talking with Noodle Russell came in with a guy with silver hair and a red coat. " Dante!" Angel said getting up and running to Dante. Angel gave him a hug and then pulled away. " Russ, Noodle, this is Dante. He's, unfortunately, Vergil's brother. Vergil was the guy who put me in the hospital, but don't worry, Dante is nothing like his brother" Angel explained to them.

Noodle got up and shook Dante's hand. " Konichiwa Dante-san. My name's Noodle and it's a pleasure to meet you" she said with a warm smile. " Hey Noodle" Dante said returning her warm smile. " Hey, how about we go out for lunch?" Angel suggested. Everyone agreed and Angel left to go get Murdoc and 2D.

After 20 minutes of looking for them, she found them in the practice room , fighting. Murdoc was just about to punch 2D when Angel stepped in front of them. " Enough Murdoc. We're going out to lunch and I expect you to be nice to 2D and Dante" Angel said giving Murdoc a hug and a kiss. " Dante? Isn't he the guy who's brother tried to hurt you?" Murdoc said. " Yes but he's nothing like Vergil" Angel said taking Murdoc's hand and guiding him and 2D out of the room and to the car park.

Once they got there, Angel hopped in the driver's seat of her black hummer. " 'Ey why can't I drive luv?" Murdoc asked Angel. " Because the last time you drove, you drove like a speed demon and put us in the hospital" Angel said backing out of the car park, leaving Murdoc to scowl at her comment while the others laughed.

We pulled up to a Japanese restaurant and Noodle's eyes lit up. " I can see Noodle like Japanese food" Dante said. " Well no duh genius, she's Japanese so I figured let's treat Noodle to Japanese food" Angel said while she and everyone else got out of the car. They walked into the restaurant and sat down.

" So, Dante, what do you do as a job?" Murdoc asked. " I hunt demons, I own my own company Devil May Cry" Dante said smirking. " You hunt demons!" Murdoc said excitedly. " Oh for the love of Johnny Christ, Dante, you just HAD to get him started didn't you?" Angel said sighing. Everyone laughed until the waiter came and took their orders.

Murdoc and Dante hit it off and were talking the whole way back to the car. " Dante, why don't you stay the night? It's been a while since I last saw you and I would like to catch up" Angel said driving back to Kong. " I would like to Angie, but I can't. I'll leave my number so you can contact me again though" Dante said giving a sad smile. Angel just nodded. Little did they know, Vergil was watching and following them back to Kong.


End file.
